


Known and Unknown

by chlare



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Dodger Evans - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Press and Tabloids, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlare/pseuds/chlare
Summary: Chris is a world away from home and dreading a day with the press. RDJ knows him and wants to help.





	Known and Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I mean these kind folks absolutely no ill will, nor am I trying to imply anything in particular about them in their own real lives. I only want the best for them and I imagine it's still its own kind of stress for Chris on these press junkets even after all this time.
> 
> I used the & and / versions of the relationship tags because I think you can take this as you will.
> 
> I don't really think they are both at the Shanghai event, so you'll have to forgive my artistic license.

Chris is sitting on the bed in his hotel room staring at his hands. They’ve got a gauntlet of press to go through today in Shanghai and all he can think is that he misses Dodger. It’s just not possible to bring him what with quarantine rules and everything and it wouldn’t be fair to the guy either, putting him through that. Still. It’s gray around the curtain edges, Chris’ nerves are jangling, and he wishes his best friend was here. 

In the midst of that thought though, there’s a knock and a whoosh of the card key in the lock....and in strolls Robert. “Morning, sunshine.” His eyes crinkle with a smile and he waves the spare key card Chris had given him last night when Chris had checked in. Chris feels better knowing that someone else has access in case he's is a doofus and fumbles the card out of his pocket or wallet somewhere. 

“Suz is grabbing some breakfast. She thought you might be...stressed,” Robert has stopped in front of him after making a circuit of the room and opening the curtains. He gives Chris a kind smile. He’s always so kind about Chris’ insecurities. 

Reluctantly, Chris nods. Granted, it’s a lot better than it was ten years ago, but he still gets frazzled from time to time. Robert steps in closer. Into the space between Chris’ knees, and Chris takes the invitation, leaning his cheek against Bob’s stomach and closing his eyes. Bob’s hands are soft in Chris’ hair but he doesn’t say much, just a few gentle, soothing things like Chris has heard him say to his kids. His hand is light while it strokes along Chris’ neck and eventually, Chris sighs, relaxing with a shudder. He knows he shouldn’t be so dependent on quiet moments like this but... He feels so much better after them. Susan knows. She’s been there for some. Scarlett has soothed him a few times when Robert isn’t on the circuit but it’s always better with him. 

Chris sucks in a long, slow breath and gradually pulls back, looking up at Bob with something in his own eyes that he isn’t sure how to name, really, but he hopes Bob doesn’t mind. Bob’s fingers take a few long, slow strokes through Chris’ hair before he finally drops his hand. “There’s my boy. Better?” He asks, hands dropping easily into his pockets, the outline of the key card there with his phone. 

“Yeah. Thanks.” Chris reaches fingers to brush Robert’s forearm lingeringly but that’s it. He stands, shakes out his arms and legs and he feels ready now. “Let’s get some food before I get hangry.”

“Good choice. Can’t have Cap hangry.” Robert’s smile is brilliant, and Chris holds onto that as they leave, and holds onto this little oasis in his morning through the interviews all day.


End file.
